Reality: Thread to Dust
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: After running away from what some say was her real life, our little princess tumbles onto a new one full of mysteries. Her ghosts arrives breaking some doors, strangers claimed to know her and a cult had taken her for them. What kind of transformation does Hinata goes through once her mind had bleached all her past? [Part Two of Reality Series]
1. Chapter 1

**Thread to Dust**

Prologue:

' _They kidnapped me, it wasn't my fault'_ She was running as fast as she could without shoes and almost no clothes _'Need to escape, run, run, run, run, run!'_ Her feet were bleeding caused by the rocks and ground that she was running on but that didn't mattered to her at the moment. Her hair was tangled and her skin was bruised, badly bruised and she didn't remember how she got that.

"Shit!" The woman groaned when she tripped on a branch that was peacefully lying on the ground.

"We found her!" She heard people yelling and they were getting no close.

"No! I didn't kill anybody, just leave me alone!" Her hand wiped out the blood that was on her knees and she started running again. _'Get away, get away, get the hell away from me!'_

"Where did she go?!"

"Don't stop, keep searching!" The woman looked over her shoulder for a second to see if the kidnappers had catch up to her but in the interval of that second her body hit something and she fell to the ground once more.

"Not again!"

"Watch where you going" A monotonous voice said from above her and when she gazed up her eyes met crimson blood hair.

"No, you!" She threw a rock at him but the man simply stepped to the side so it didn't hit him.

"What have I ever done to you?" He reached a hand to her but she slapped it.

"Don't come closer, I'll scream" His head tilted to the side and brown eyes were staring at her quizzically. The voices came back and steps on the ground were heard. Her eyes went as wide as plates and she looked back horrified.

"I don't think so. You're afraid, that's why you won't scream" He smirked and reached for her but once again she slapped his hand.

"Go away, Gaara" She stood up quickly and went running at another direction, disappearing from his eyes. He kept staring where she had run off and grimaced.

"Gaara?"

At this point she had started to feel the pain on her feet and she needed to stop but she couldn't. They would get her if she stopped. She needed to hide. But, where? To her ears came the sound of chatter and her body freeze. A town. Her lips made a smile and she ran/jogged to the town. There she could hide. She dragged her feet inside and searched for a place where she could stay for the time being.

"Miss, are you alright?" She moved her head to the side and there was a man. He was tall, tanned skin, brown hair and gray eyes. "You look hurt, can I help?" She stared at him for a great deal of time before nodding slowly. "Here, take my arm and I'll guide you to the healer of this town"

"W-why?" She cleared her throat since it was dry.

"Well, first, you're bleeding and that looks like it hurts. Second, I wouldn't leave a blind woman wander off without supervision." He smiled slightly and she took his arm before the man started to lead the way. Blind? Why would he think she's bli…? Her eyes. Her eyes are white as milk and anyone would think that way. Oh. "What's your name miss?" She stopped walking and stared at the ground. The man stopped and looked at her with a worried expression.

"I-I…" She bit her lower lip since it was trembling. "I don't remember"

"How come you don't remember?" The mas asked

"I… I just don't know, can't remember. Where is this?"

"You're in a town in the Land of Tea called Oak. My name is Tsukishima Ren. But we can talk more about this after you're healing in a bed. Come on" Ren took her arm once more and led her to the town's healer. She looked behind her for a moment thinking if her kidnappers would find her here.

 **-X-4 months later-X-**

"Here you go and have a nice day" The sunlight was dim but it was there anyway, shining through the indigo hair of the healer's assistant of Oak's town in the Land of Tea.

"You too, Hikari-chan, don't overdo it"

"I would never, Nichi-Bassan"

"What a cute little thing you are" The older woman giggled and left the place after pinching Hikari's cheek.

Let me introduce you to this woman. Her name is Tensan Hikari. She is the assistant of Oak's town healer, Hasumi Kai. She is blind. Hikari has indigo hair that reaches her shoulders and a bandage around her eyes. She is always barefooted because she says that she can see through the ground, she feels the vibrations every time she walks. Tensan Hikari is twenty-five years old and lives with her father Tsukishima Ren. She doesn't have a mother but she does have a brother, who is missing since she can remember. She is not married and doesn't have any kids. Her favorite food is cinnamon bread and milk. She doesn't have any friends in this town but she gets very well with everyone around here. But we all know Hikari by another name.

We know her as

Hyuuga Hinata.

Our little princess from Konoha, wife of the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto and mother of two beautiful kids, Boruto and Himawari. Her best friends are Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Her father is Hyuuga Hiashi, her sister is Hyuuga Hanabi and her cousin's name is Hyuuga Neji. Her favorite food is cinnamon rolls and she likes to pick flowers. She is a former Leaf Kunoichi, ranked Chunnin. Hinata is actually twenty-seven years old but she doesn't remember anything from her previous life. What a surprise since that last time we saw her she was asking to see her husband, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazegake of the Land of Sand in the Wind Country. She didn't recognize her actual husband nor her kids. She remembered everything else but in her coma, caused by Naruto and Sasuke, she created a whole life around the Kazekage and herself.

Senju Tsunade tried to made her remember with an old jutsu that was found long time ago inside some ruins. When she used the jutsu on Hinata she only erased all of her memories from her real life and her coma life, leaving her scared. She ran off at night and after that, all is history.

You'll learn with time why she was saying what she was saying at the beginning of the chapter and who was the person that she hit trying to escape.

In this second part you'll see how the thread that connected her to her previous lives, the real one and the coma one, is becoming dust by the second and the wind is cleaning her past.

 **Chapter 1: Accommodating and strange offers**

"Would you, please, leave me alone? If you don't notice, I'm trying to escape here" her fingers twirled around each other whilst her gaze jumps from one tree to another with her byakugan, searching for any person that might be spying on her.

"No can do miss" the redhead yawned and closed his eyes for a second.

"Can't or won't?" He just smirked to her and looked the other way without giving her an answer. "You better prepare and make yourself comfortable; this will be a long ride to Myogaki town in Nagi Island"

"No shit" She rolled her eyes under her bandage and lay back on the chair that she was sitting on. This would be a long ride indeed.

 **-X- One week before -X-**

 **Sunday**

"Hikari, you should go back to your father. You know that he is not well" Kai placed a little bottle on Hinata's hands. "Give him this, maybe he'll feel better"

"Thank you Hasumi-san, I'll see that he takes it." Kai giggled and covered her mouth.

"You'll see?" Hinata blushed intensely and bow down.

"It's just a saying"

"It's okay, do not worry. Be safe and may the Watcher ***** guide you in your way" Hinata bow down once more before leaving the clinic to go to her house.

Hinata walked blindly through the streets around the town, sometimes making a few stops to buy things for the house and to eat. She knew every corner and street by heart since she had a lot of time to pierce them in her memory. She didn't need to use her eyes to find her way and nobody knew that she wasn't actually blind, sometimes even Hinata forgets that she can see.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where the clinic is? I feel like I'm going to be sick" Hinata turned around to face the man that had talked to her. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness, you are blind my child. I shall go and ask someone else"

"No, wait" She reached out trying to take his hand. "I know where it is, I can take you" The Hyuuga failed to see the smirk on the man's lips.

"Very well then, lead the way"

They started walking around the town, making a few turns and straight ahead.

"What brings you to Oak? You're not from here" Hinata asked while leading the way to Kai's clinic.

"I heard that here I could find what I was looking for" He answered her.

"And what is that? If I may ask"

"Yes, you may" A silence surrounded them before he parted his lips once again. "A Hyuuga"

"Wha…!" Hinata lost all air that was inside her lungs when the man took her arm and yanked her to an alley. "What are you doing?!" She was alarmed.

"I found you" He said in a teasing tone and took the bandages off her eyes "Here, let me see you" Hinata hid her eyes from the sunlight under her left arm before looking up again to the man.

She gasped and backed away from him "Y-you! How did you find me?!" He leaned on the wall that was at his side and used his hands to make directions.

"A few clues here, a few steps there and BAM! Here I am" A smiled played on his lips while his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Get away from me or I'll scream" She said, terrified.

"Man, this feels like such a Deja-Vu" He snickered "Come on Hyuuga, I have an offer to make you"

"H-Hyuuga?" She asked, confused. The man stared at her blankly.

"Yes, you are a Hyuuga aren't you? Those eyes prove it" Her porcelain fingers traced the lines around her eyes.

"I don't understand what you're saying." The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you or are you not Hyuuga Hinata, a missing Nin from Konoha?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He passed his hand through his crimson red hair and took out a book.

"Here, look" The man turned a few pages and then placed the book on her hands. There was a photo of her but with longer hair and a baby face. She could read what it said on the side.

Country: Fire

Hidden Village: Konoha

Registered Ninja #: 012612

Rank: Chunnin

Taijutsu: A-class

Ninjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: Unknown

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Sex: Female

Age: 27

Birthdate: December 27th

Chakra affinity: Unknown

Height: 186.0 cm

Weight: 52.0 kg

Eyes: Lavender

Hair: Indigo

Other:

"W-what is this?" She asked, her hands shaking

"The Bingo Book. You're under the category of 'Missing Nin'"

"So, this is me? My name is Hinata Hyuuga?" Her voice broke.

"Yes, it is" He went to grab the book but she dropped it at her feet.

"That is a lie, this is not true" Hinata hugged herself.

"Hey, Hyuuga, calm down"

"Shut up Gaara! My name is Tensan Hikari" The man grimaced and pushed her into a wall, her arms pinned over her head by just one of his hands. Hinata's eyes welled up with unshed tears and her skin suddenly felt cold, giving her chills. The redhead leaned over her body and hissed in front of her face, only a few inches separating them.

"Listen here, crybaby. My name it's not Gaara, capiche? My name is Sasori of the Red Sand. I am a member of Akatsuki and came here to offer you to join us" A few drops of salty water rolled down her cheeks and her breathing became labored. "Now, you listen to me or I'll make you listen" He dragged the last words with a harsh tone and the grip on her hands became hurtful. Hinata swallowed a little and nodded slowly, afraid. "Good"

-Time Skip-

She didn't believe him. That girl on that book wasn't her. Her name was Tensan Hikari, adopted daughter of Tsukishima Ren. She was Hikari, just Hikari. Hyuuga Hinata was just a missing Nin that resembled her. A lot. But, she wasn't even a Ninja!

"I'm home" After leaving her shoes on the entrance, Hinata headed to the living room. "Dad?"

"Kitchen" A little smile crept into her face at the same time that her feet moved forward to the kitchen. "Hey honey, how was your day?"

"It was… normal" His calloused hands took her face and Ren planted two kisses on each cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" He coughed a little but gave her a slight smile even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Well, I still have something for you." Hinata showed him the bottle "I'll put in your room and be sure to use it, deal?"

"Deal. Food will be ready soon"

"I'll be back in a bit" Hinata reached for his face before giving him a kiss in the forehead. She then headed to the stairs and once in the second floor, the bluette took off her bandage. "Feels good to see" chuckling at her words, she entered her father's room searched for the night stand.

"Come little children, I'll take you away" A song stuck into her brain, making her sings it. "Damn it!" Her foot hit something while she was walking. It was a box. "Damn you" Hinata glared daggers at the box and took it on her hands so she could move it to another place, where she couldn't die by running into it. She decided to put the box below the bed, there it couldn't bother anyone. "What's this?" papers. There were lots of papers in the floor, a stack of them, under her father's bed. The weird thing was, they all had the same photo as the one in the book that Sasori showed her.

Being the little curious cat that she was, she took one of the papers on her hand and almost cried right then and there.

It said 'Have you seen this ninja? Name: Hyuuga Hinata/Tensan Hikari. Age: Twenty-eight/ Twenty-five years old. Village: Konoha/Oak Town. If you see her please contact the closer information office or send a bird to Konoha's destination. Thank You.' All the papers were the same. The names, crossed out. The age, crossed out. The village, crossed out. Every single one of them and were replaced by her name, age and town. The photos were the same. The eyes were vandalized so it could seem like she had a bandage and the paper was cut at the sides so her hair could be seemed shorter.

Her father knew who she was and kept it a secret from her.

 **Monday**

Hinata felt watched. Every second of the day she felt like something was capturing her every movement. Sasori told her that she was a Hyuuga and that her eyes had the Byakugan. He took some time to explain it to her and helped her activate her dojutsu but still, she didn't felt comfortable with the false life that he was trying to inject into her brain. It just didn't felt real to her. Even after what she found.

And now, she thought that he was observing her, since she hadn't answered his 'request' for her to join their little kill-and-run group of creeps. She may be a little oblivious to a lot of things but Hinata had heard about Akatsuki while staying in Oak. News came by everyday about different stuff and an awful lot of the tragedies were caused by Sasori's group. So, of course she would have doubts about joining a cult. It wasn't in her to kill, kidnap or search for power. It didn't feel like her.

"Hikari" Hinata stared up at her boss. "What happened to your bandage?"

"Oh" The bluette brought her fingers up to her eyes and giggled. "Guess I forgot it at home, since I can't see, you know"

"Yeah, do you want me to give you some?" Kai sat down next to her and placed a cup of tea on her hands.

"No, do not worry about it. It is really not that big of a deal" Hinata stared at the green water inside the cup when another color appeared in the tea and she dropped it to the floor whit a gasp.

"Hikari! Are you hurt?" Kai grabbed her arm instantly with concern. Hinata just placed a hand over her heart and tried to breathe normally.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I just needed to get checked since I feel my stomach is beginning to get upset" The teasing voice reached the bluette's ears and made her turned her head to look at the entrance. There, in all his crazy glory, was Sasori.

"That's okay. I'll check you after I know that my employer isn't sick." Hinata gaped for a few seconds before she composed herself and straightened her clothes, walking out of Kai's grasp.

"I am fine, Hasumi-san. The tea was just hot; I apologize for making a mess. I'll clean it up" Hinata bend down to pick up the pieces but a hand stop her movements.

"Don't be silly. I will take care of this, you check over our patient." Kai smiled at her and told Sasori were to go. Hinata forced a smile of her own and entered a room, where she was supposed to check over him.

"I am glad that I found this clinic. I do not feel well" That teasing voice, she was starting to hate it.

"What are you doing here? Please lie down" Sasori did as she said.

"I told you, I feel like I'm going to be sick" Her cold hands touched his stomach.

"Tell me if this hurts you in any way?" She pressed her fingers on different parts of his abdomen.  
"Umm, no"  
"Okay, does the cold bother you or does the hot does?" He seemed to think it over.

"The cold, a little, but we're nearing summer"

"Very well. Do you have headaches, dizziness, sore throat or any other symptom?"

"Dizziness in the mornings, right about when I feel like I'm going to be sick"

"Wonderful, that's all" She stood up and opened the door.

"Wait, that's it?" He sat down on the clinic bed. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, you are fine, now go"

"But, I must have something." She closed her eyes and touched her chin.

"When was the last time you had sex?" He seemed shocked by her question but answered it anyway.

"Like two or so months ago, why is this relevant?"

"Then you are pregnant, good bye" She pushed him out of the room, trying to close the door behind him.

"You can't be serious, that's stupid"

"You're stupid. Come back when you have a real illness" Hinata went to finally close the door but his hand pushed against it with great force, almost tearing it at some part. "Can you, please, step aside? This is my work, let me do it properly. That means, with you here I cannot work well." His gaze bore heated holes into her forehead but she seems to not mind at all.

"Hikari? Everything alright here?" Hinata smiled sweetly, not leaving her visual fight with the redhead.

"Yes Hasumi-san, everything is fine. Sasori here was just leaving" A snort was heard and Sasori brought his hands back to his body and turned around.

"Yeah, whatever. Good bye, 'Hikari'-chan"

' _Oh, how I hate his voice'_ Hinata thought once the man had left the clinic.

"What was all that tension about?" The bluette looked at the side with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"He asked me on a date but I brushed him off" Kai covered her mouth with both hands and gasp.

"Really? Why did you say no?" Hinata blinked at this statement and step back a little.

"Um, well. Because I can't see myself in a relationship?" She was hesitant while saying this. Kai smiled and took her arm.

"First of all, you can't see at all. I have to do something about this. You will go out with that kid and you are going to enjoy yourself"

"Wait, what? No! No, really, it's not a big of a deal, trust me. Don't do anything about it." But Kai didn't hear her; she just kept walking to the front of the clinic.

"Hey, you're Sasori right? Thank Kami I found you before you left" The redhead was putting on his sandals but looked over his shoulder when he heard his name.

"Um, Hi. What is it?"

"Nothing!" Hinata answered too quickly and then sulked when Kai giggled.

"I heard from this tiny bag of cuteness that she said no when you asked her out. But now she REALLY regrets saying that and want to go on a date but Hikari is too shy to say so herself" Sasori froze when he listened to Kai's words but then he smirked and leaned over a wall.

"Really?" He asked with his teasing voice. Hinata stared at the ground, her face more red by the minute.

' _Kami, take me now'_

"Yes, really." Sasori chuckled and stepped away from the wall.

"So, tomorrow morning? What do you say about, nine-thirty? I'll pick you up"

"S-sure" Her voice sounded more like a croak but he heard her anyway. With a swift wave, Sasori left and Kai smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Oh Hi-san, how I wish you could see him. That boy is such a babe; I bet you could eat him completely, like candy."

"Hisami-san!" Her blush spread to more places around her face and neck while Kai threw her head back and laughed.

"Let's finish for today and go to your house. I'll help you find an outfit for your date"

"Y-yeah, let's do that" _'Kami-sama, why aren't you taking my soul?'_

 **Tuesday**

"Why am I doing this?" Hinata faced the mirror that was on her room and sighed for like, the 8th time in ten minutes. She had a simple white sleeveless shirt, a long pale blue skirt that reached under her knees, black flat boots, two pearl earrings, a silver collar with a ring on it and a pearls bracelet. Hinata decided to let her hair down so she could feel it caressing her neck and shoulders every so often, and to not put her bandage again. "This is ridiculous"

"Honey, there is someone at the door asking for you" Her heart skipped a beat and her hands felt sweaty.

"Coming!" Hinata rushed out of the door and came down the stairs to meet her 'father'. "Good morning Dad, thank you" A sweet smile was plastered on his lips and he hugged her.

"Have a good day sweetie, be careful"

"I will" The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart and Sasori smiled from the door, arms behind his back. He had a long sleeved red shirt and dark jeans. His hair was wild as ever and a few buttons from his shirt were open.

"Good morning, Hikari" The bluette flinched at the way he said her name. "Thank you for letting me go out with your daughter, Tsukishima-san"

"You take care of her, do you hear me young man?" He led Hinata to Sasori and let him take her right hand on his.

"Of course sir, I will never let anything happen to this beauty" Hinata glared at him but he only answered it with a teasing grin. "Shall we go?" Sasori waited for her answer.

"Yes, let's go" She said good bye to her father and let Sasori guide her. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like the place"

"I doubt it" the woman muttered to herself but Sasori heard her, that he didn't let it show on his face was another twenty.

"How do you feel this morning?" People were staring at them and murmuring things as they passed. Hinata kept looking at the ground while Sasori all but dragged her along.

"Don't. You don't have to do this, you can just leave me on a corner and disappear. Both you and I know that this date is a fake." He stared at her, amused.

"Is it?" His feet stopped moving and she almost ran at his back. "We're here"

Hinata lost all the air that was inside her body and her eyes widened greatly.

"H-how? You must have had sell one of your organs to get a table here" They were in front of a small place that looked too elegant. Dim purple lights were set all around the establishment, the ceiling was made of something like god and the flooring was made out of crystal or another type of mineral. The front banner read _'Flower Petal'_ and it was carved into the wooden wall in an very exquisite cursive.

"I have my ways, let's go in" He was about to step in but she stopped him.

"I am not dressed for this place"

"Who cares? Let them judge, at least we get to eat here" He made her smile a little but it vanished quickly. Hinata wouldn't let him know that, just a little more time.

"Let's get in"

 **-X-**

"I want her now!" The crash of a table breaking filled the air around the Hokage tower and after that, silence followed.

"I think you should calm down" Shikamaru moved out of the way when something that could open his skull was thrown at his face.

"How?! How the hell do you want me to?! My wife has disappeared for four months and none of you incompetent people had being able to find her!"

"Actually, they were close once, two or three days after she ran away, but a guy, they claimed it was from the Akatsuki, attacked them so they couldn't keep searching" Naruto sent Temari a glared that closed her mouth a second later.

"Naruto, you should be rational about this"

"Shino, do shut up"

"Calm down, we want her back too. You aren't the only one that she has bonds with, a lot more people in this village love her so take a chill pill, asshole" Kiba spit his words at Naruto before glaring out of the window with his arms crossed.

"That may be right but I bet that none of you know how I must feel. She is **MY WIFE** , we have two children together. We lived together; we shared a bond stronger than any other. None of you here have that. So stop telling me to calm the fuck down!" The floor shattered under his feet thanks to the instable chakra running around his body, red eyes making an appearance on his face.

"Actually" All heads turned around to look at a certain redhead Kazekage "There is another person in this room that knows that feeling"

" **Shut** up **Gaara** , nobody **asked** you" Naruto's voice started merging with Kurama's making everyone there tensed up.

"We were together too and we spent more time together than you two in the same village. You almost don't see her since you are working in the office all the time. I dare to say that I may know more about your wife than you do"

"Together **inside** some **fucking** dreams **that you** two shared **for** I don't **know** how long. That isn't realistic, **that is** just your **fucked up** imagination! **She isn't your wife! So stop making it seem like that!"**

"That isn't what she believed when she woke up from that coma" Shikamaru whispered a little loud and in that way everyone heard him. Temari punched his arm as a warning but the damage was done.

"SHE WAS CONFUSED WHEN SHE WOKE UP; SHE KNOWS THAT THE ICHIBI ISN'T HER REAL HUSBAND!" Sakura gasped, making a sound for the first time, and covered her mouth with both hands. Temari narrowed her eyes at the Seventh Hokage and Shikamaru had to grab her arm so she wouldn't punched him, Kiba stepped away from the wall and stood beside Shino ready to hit their leader at any time. In all this, Gaara just stared coldly at his first friend.

"Be that as it is, at least I wasn't the one to put her into a coma in the first place. Or have you forgotten why she was 'confused' when she woke up? Look yourself at a mirror before judging the work of others. Who, after all, would want to stay in the same place as the person who almost killed her, _**Kyuubi**_?" The Kazekage turned around and walked out of the door without giving it much thought. Everyone followed after him, not wanting to stay in the same room as Naruto. The last one inside was Shikamaru.

"You crossed a line today, I hope you know that" He left after saying that to Naruto, making him regret the words he used. Has he really lost it at the point that he insulted his friend in that way? What hurt him more was that that was his voice, not Kurama's. He used his own voice to insult his friends.

 **-X-**

"I don't understand" Sasori paid for the breakfast that they just had and reached his hand out for Hinata to take, which she did.

"I said that you should join Akatsuki. The Byakugan would be really useful and besides, this isn't where you belong. You can feel it. Come with me, join us. You might find a home there." Both of them walked out of the restaurant and began to walk around the streets that were filling with more people.

"I don't know what to say to that"

"Think about it, okay?" The redhead stopped in front of a store and picked a flower that was hiding under others. "Accept this as a gift" He brush away some strands of hair from her face and placed the behind her ear, caressing her soft, porcelain skin while doing so. He took the flower between two fingers and gave it to Hinata.

"T-thank you. It's beautiful" It was a white lily. Somehow she felt a little identified with the flower. She didn't saw the smile in Sasori's face when she put the flower inside her hair.

"Let's go"

 **Thursday**

"Sir, we have heard rumors about Hyuuga Hinata being in the Land of Tea. She is residing inside a town named Oak" Naruto perk up at the ANBU's monotone voice.

"When did you heard this?" The bond stood up and searched for his cape.

"Thirty minutes ago, Hokage-sama"

"Then let's go. I'm coming with you on this one, tell Shikamaru that he is to take care of everything while I'm gone"

"Will do, Sir" The ANBU disappeared in s cloud of smoke and Naruto did the same.

"Hinata, just wait"

 **Saturday**

"They're searching for you" Hinata twisted her head to the side to hear his voice a little better.

"Who?" The redhead sat on top of the desk that was inside the clinic.

"ANBU, they're handing flyers with your face and name. Of course, in the photo you have long hair and your eyes are visible but still"

"Let me see, where are they?"

"Last time I saw them, they were heading to Triches" Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan, like Sasori had taught her. There were indeed masked people handing papers around. She felt cold all of sudden.

"The kidnappers" The bluette stood up and ran out of the clinic, searching for her home.

"What are you doing woman?"

"I need to go. Now!" Sasori didn't question her. The redhead followed her all the way to her house to pick a few things and throw them inside a bag.

"Hikari?" Sasori turned to the door.

"What are you going to do about him?" She bit her lip and felt how her eyes fill with tears.

"I…. I'll leave him a note. Now let's go"

"Oh, am I coming with you?" He smirked while grabbing things that she might need.

"Yes. I am joining your little cult of human sacrifice. Now move, I already wrote the note"

"That's just Hidan and sure" They jumped off the window and kept running.

"A place, fast. Say the name" Hinata almost ran over a few people but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Um, well. There's this town but it's across the ocean. We can go on boat and a member of Akatsuki can pick us there. He can fly"

"Perfect, lead the way" Sasori nodded and ran faster, moving to be in front of her. Hinata was focused on her task. She needed to escape. That was all she had in mind but a color that appeared from the corner of her eye made her stop. It was orange.

"Hinata?" She took off her bandages to look at the man well. "Is it you?" He was blonde and tall, had a cape swinging on his back. He had whisker marks oh his cheeks and once he saw her, a toothy smile occupied his mouth. "It is you" She didn't move, she didn't react. The blonde stepped closer to her and was about to touch her shoulder when another arm took the chance.

"Sorry mate, she's mine" Sasori had one arm around her waist and his smirking face was in the crook of her neck. The blonde narrowed his eyes and looked between the two.

"Hinata, who is this?" Sasori brought her closer to his body.

"Her name is Tensan Hikari and she is out of your reach" After saying that, Sasori threw an senbon that almost stick to the blonde's neck if he hadn't deflected it at the last second. While he was focused trying that the metal stick didn't hit him, Sasori vanished with Hinata on his arms.

"Why did you freeze?" Hinata snapped back to reality and stared into Sasori's hazel eyes.

"I actually don't know" The man tsk'ed but kept running.

"Let's just get out of here; I can see the port already"

"Yeah" Hinata looked back a little not knowing what she expected to see. "Let's get out of here"

 **-X-**

 **The Watcher** : A Watcher [ **Wo-cher** ] is a mythical person who protects and defends their particular person well-being. A Watcher is a person's 'Guardian Angel', protecting that one person is the sole purpose of their life.

Well, you should know that in this FanFic, all of the Akatsuki is alive.

Thank you for reading the story and there is more to come soon. Sayonara!

Next Chapter: The little cult of Human Sacrifice


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The little cult of Human Sacrifice**

"What did you write in that note?" Sasori was reclining himself in a stolen chair from some mother with a newborn child. Apparently, just because the kid had been born two weeks ago didn't mean that the mother needed the chair more than him.

"None of your business" Hinata was staring at the clear water. It was relaxed her watch the white foam that the boat made when moving. Sometime she could see fishes swimming alongside it. Hinata decided to dispose of her bandage since it was so tiring having to use her dojutsu every time she wanted to see something.

"You should tell me"

"Why should I?" Sasori jumped from the chair and walked to her with his arms behind his back.

"Because I'm just that awesome" The girl rolled her eyes and turned around to face him.

"If you want to know so badly… The mother is taking your chair"

"What?" Sasori all but twisted his head like an owl and stared at the mother taking the chair from the spot that he had left it. "Hey!" The bluette muffled a chuckle while watching how Sasori ran behind the mother to get the chair back.

"Hello" Hinata look at the side, still laughing. "My name is Rei" He extended an arm.

"Oh, hi. I'm Hikari" She shook his hand.

"Hikari-san, have we met before?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't think so" He laughed apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

"Nice eyes, by the way" She responded with a flat 'thanks'. "So, do you think that maybe we could go out sometime?" Hinata was taken aback by this question.

"No" Both of them look to the side to see a tired Sasori with a chair on his shoulder. "She wouldn't want to go out with you"

"I think she has her own voice, sir. And who are you?" Sasori placed the chair at the left side of Hinata and sat down, never breaking eye contact with Rei.

"I could be asking you the same thing" The man stared unbelievingly at Sasori whom broke the visual battle to grin at Hinata. "She gave up"

The bluette stared at the chair and suppressed her need to express how funny this matter was.

"Excuse me, I'm still here" Rei was getting annoyed by the redhead.

"Why?" An irk mark appeared in the stranger's forehead. "Hikari, doll, would you like to sit down?"

"Of course" Sasori grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body, making her sit on his lap. "Oh, I apologize Rei-san but I cannot go out with you" Sasori smirked.

"I am sorry; I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

' _Actually, she's married'_ Sasori thought but didn't said anything.

"I do not, I just can't go out with you" Rei gave them a dull look.

"So he isn't your boyfriend?"

"No" Sasori answered already bored and playing with Hinata's hair.

"Do you sit in every guy's lap?" Rei stared at her with disgust.

"Whatever are you implying? He's my cousin" Hinata pouted and leaned back into Sasori's body who snickered at what she said.

"I should go. Enjoy the three days that are left"

"We will" Sasori murmured behind another snicker. "Your cousin, huh?"

"Shut up" She blushed from embarrassment.

"Now you have to tell me what you wrote on the note" The criminal was doing a braid on her hair.

"I certainly will not"

"Why not?"

"Reasons"

"What kind of reasons?"

"Things"

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things"

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff" Sasori groaned and muffled a scream on her back.

"I am not a patient man, Hinata" The purplette (Yes I changed bluette for purplette) stilled.

"What did you just said?" Sasori finished making the braid and stared at the back of her head.

"I am not a patient man"

"No, after that" She turned around so she could see his face.

"Hinata?" The next thing he knew, his face was looking at his right and his left cheek was throbbing with pain. There was a red hot spot on his face, almost the same shade as his hair.

"My name is Hikari" Hinata stood up and walked away, heading to her room.

 **-X-**

"Are you okay? I can go back and beat some freaking sense into him, you only need to ask" The blond threw a backpack to the floor before standing in front of her little brother, waiting for an answer.

"Do not even bother" The Godaime Kazekage adjusted his sand gourd on his back before giving the room one last look. "I'll be going now so it really doesn't matter"

Temari stared at him with wary eyes. He seemed upset.

"Gaara…" But before she could say another word, he disappeared between swirling sand. "You really love her, don't you?" She couldn't really understand how her baby brother was feeling since she actually doesn't know how those dreams were but it appeared to be really personal for him. Temari had noticed the change in his behavior after some time when he eyed the Hokage's wife every time he saw her but when he decided to say what was happening, the Hyuuga was already under a coma.

The Kazekage was devastated when he found out and since he really didn't had a proper reason to see her, he didn't. Then it came the news that the Hyuuga had woken up and was asking to see her husband. It was a total surprise when they say that she was asking for Gaara and not the blond idiot from the leaf. Of course, Gaara did not hesitate to travel to Konoha but when he arrived, the Hyuuga had run off, scared.

Temari didn't know what to do during all that time and it hurt her even more that she doesn't know what to do right now either. That's her little brother for Kami's sake! She's supposed to protect him!

But he didn't let her and that broke her inside bit by bit.

 **-X-**

The silence woke her. A black sea surrounded her entire being.

What time is it? Her moon-like eyes travel across the darkness of the room but she couldn't see anything and the only sound that could be heard were the distant waves moving under the starry sky. It was too quiet for her liking and that was bothering her.

"What time is it?" She whispered to herself whilst sitting on the bed.

"Eight forty nine in the night" a voice answered her questioned making her body go cold. Hinata moved her head ever so slowly to the side trying to see a figure but her eyes met darkness once again bringing more fear into her senses. "I was waiting for you to wake up"

"Who are you?" She asked, clenching the blankets when the sound of his steps was heard very close to her bed.

"It hurts me that you don't remember, Hikari-san" She did, actually. She remembered his voice but couldn't place where she'd heard it. It was recent, obviously, since she didn't know anyone else in this ship apart from Sasori and…

"Rei"

"A golden star for you, Hyuuga" He was so close now that Hinata could see his face. His eyes staring into her own and making her want to crawl under the bed. She couldn't decipher what kind of look he was giving her but it scared her.

"W-what did you call me?" She managed to say. Rei licked his lip in slow motion like he wanted her to see that action.

"I called you for your name. I knew I'd seen you before. You are Hyuuga Hinata from Konoha. Your husband is the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hinata moved back every time he came more close to her body. He wasn't like this a few hours back!

"Of course you do. Oh man, I hit the freaking jackpot! I always wanted to know how it feels sleeping with a married woman" Rei ran his fingers around Hinata's cheek and neck but when the purplette heard what the man said, she pushed by reflex.

"I am not married and you'll be sleeping with no one. Get out of my room" The brunette laughed and positioned himself in front of the woman.

"Feisty, I already want to slip inside of your body" His voice, his tone, his words. All of that made her sick and she was pretty sure that a little bit of bile was crawling up her throat.

"If you don't go, I will" Hinata stood up on the bed and walked around the young man trying to reached the floor and the exit but he had other plans, obviously.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Rei's nails dig into her skin and his hand cut all the circulation on her left arm.

"Let go of me"

"Why would I do that? I'm about to get my delicious prize. And who was that annoying redhead anyway? He was so not your cousin" The man pushed her down into the bed and started kissing her neck. Hinata panicked. Never in her life has something like this happened. She didn't know how to defend herself! What could she do?

"G-get off me!" Hinata moved her legs continually trying to kick him but for some reason couldn't "Sasori!" She yelled trying to get help from some part.

"Who's that? Your fake cousin?" Rei laughed once again and started to grope her. Hinata gasp and swallowed down some cries. And then, he stopped. His body fell onto her making her feel all of his weight. He was limp, quiet. What happened?

"A member of Akatsuki, actually. Remember to send me a postcard from hell" Hinata looked up and met blurry crimson red hair. Sasori!

"Y-you came" The purplette managed to whisper and tried to push off the body of her almost rapist.

"Just came to steal some of your blankets and pillows but found him here instead. Had to do something if I wanted those pillows and I do" The redhead took the heavy body with one hand and threw him to the floor. At that moment, Hinata could finally see what had happened.

"You killed him" She said in a judging tone. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"He was going to rape you" A hissed escape his lips.

"You threw a dead body onto me"

"You are so fucking welcomed. I should let the next one do whatever he wants to do to you then if you wish for it so much!"

"Get out" Sasori was startled for a moment.

"W-what?"

"I said, get out" She looked straight at his eyes. Lavender met gold. "And take your dead body with you" He stared at her shock. Was she for real? He just helped her and this is her reaction?!

"Fine" His hands were thrown to the air. "Good fucking night, Hyuuga" Sasori strap one of the corpse's hands to a rope and he dragged the body behind him, almost tearing the door when he closed it. Hinata took a pillow with both of her hands and sent it flying to the same wooden door.

"I'TS HIKARI"

 **-x-**

" _You're back" His smile brought her gaze to his face "I've missed you"_

" _W-where am I?" She shifted the weight of her feet every two seconds._

" _Our home" He walked to her and embraced her with his arms. "Where are you?" She looked at him and could see a worried expression on his face._

" _What do you mean?" He let go of her and sat down on a chair._

" _You ran off before I could get to you and nobody has been able to find you. Naruto is royally pissed" Naruto, here goes that name again. Who is that?_

" _Naruto? Who is Naruto?" The man gave her a confused look._

" _You mean, you don't remember?"_

" _Should I?" He stayed quiet. "What's going on?" The man stood up and walked to her again._

" _Don't think about that for a moment" He cupped one of her cheeks and smiled "I've missed your eyes so much. Every night I stare at the moon and pretend I'm looking at your beautiful eyes." She was confused. What was going on?_

" _Gaara, wha…" Her words were left flying in the air when he kissed her. He was so gentle while doing this and though she should feel wrong, she didn't. He pulled away and stared into her eyes._

" _You said my name" She nodded. "Do you remember me?" His voice had a hopeful tone._

" _No" His expression fell and his hand too, which was on her neck. "I'm sorry"_

" _How do you know me, then?" Hinata stared at the ground._

" _I saw you, right before I escaped. You were there, looking at me"_

" _I was not. I never got to you that day. I was too late"_

" _That's not true. You were there and you tried to stop me from getting out" The redhead tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused glare._

" _Hinata, where are you right now?" Why does he keep asking?_

" _What do you mean? I'm here, with you" His teal eyes never left hers and his legs moved to where she was standing._

" _No, you're not. I hope you were." His ever so slightly tanned hand was placed on her shoulder "They said that the last time they thought they saw you a member of Akatsuki attacked them. Are you okay? Did Akatsuki kidnap you?"_

" _No, no. I'm fine, really. Who are they? What's going on?"_

" _Konoha ANBU. They've been searching all over for you" Those were the real kidnappers. Was Gaara with them? Hinata took a step back and removed Gaara's hand from her shoulder._

" _Are you with them? Do you want me to go back to the place where I escaped?" Her moon-like eyes narrowed when looking at his beautiful teal ones._

" _I do not. I want you to come back to me. Tell me where you are so I can go and find you"_

" _I will not leave Sasori's side so easily. Take your presence and false statements back to the people that kidnapped me."_

" _Hinata, please-"_

 **-X-**

"Wake up, sunshine. We are to leave this wooden nightmare" Hinata blinked open her eyes and stared for a few seconds at wooden ceiling. "Ready to talk to me yet? You had ignored me for three days straight."

As if he wasn't there, Hinata sat up on the bed and stretched her sore muscles. That has been a painful and annoying journey. The redhead sighed and went for the door.

"I'll wait for you outside the boat" and then he left. Hinata bit her lower lip and stared at the door. She had said that she wouldn't leave Sasori's side that easily but still her mouth couldn't bring herself to speak to him. What a drag.

The woman took a few deep breaths and went for a change of clothes before getting off on the boat

 **-X-**

"What the hell do you mean?" Teal eyes stared blankly at ocean blue ones.

"I have reasons to believe that Hinata is with the Akatsuki"

"Yeah, I heard you beautifully well the first time. Why the hell would you believe that?"

"Reasons" The Hokage's jaw hardened.

"Would you mind sharing those reasons with us?" The Kazekage's gaze shifted to the Nara, who was standing firmly besides his leader.

"I do not mean to gain your distrust, Nara-san. Nor from your leader…" Naruto flinched, sensing the way that Gaara was talking to them. He was talking like they were strangers. "…But seeing things as they are right now, I would like to remain my reasons hidden" Shikamaru nodded.

"That is understandable, Kazekage-sama"

"Gaara, come on-"

"I would like for you to address me as Lord Kazekage, Hokage-sama. This is a professional meeting, not a place to chit-chat" Naruto's eyes softened with guilt. Shikamaru glance at his friend with worry.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama. I would inform my tropes to investigate within the Akatsuki"

"If that would be all, I'll be on my way" Gaara turned around and left the Hokage's office, leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind. He had lost a wife and a friend in just a little more than four months. What good example could he give the little ones? His own children?

 **-X-**

"Would you please come down? Hikari? My friend is going to pick us up" Hinata heard Sasori's voice from downstairs. They had arrived to Myogaki town almost five days ago, acquired a little house on the beach and waited till a member of Akatsuki could pick them up. In all of this, Hinata haven't talked to Sasori yet. "If you don't come down, I'll go up" panicking, Hinata throw her bag over her shoulder and rushed downstairs. Sasori nodded at her when she came down, picked up his own bag and opened the door so she could go out first.

They started walking to a little forest that was close. People didn't wandered there and so Sasori's friend could pick them up quietly.

"Have you eaten? Do you have everything?" Hinata pat her back as a signal that she didn't forget anything important. "Ok, but you didn't answered if you have eaten" Silence. Sasori felt a little irritated. "You need to eat, did you know that? You can die if you don't eat"

' _I was not hungry'_ the bluette thought but didn't said anything aloud.

"We're here. Now we wait" Hinata nodded and sat down hugging her backpack. Sasori stared at her for a moment before looking at another place.

"I'm sorry" Her moon-like eyes shot up at him. "I am sorry for what I did and for calling you a name that is unknown to you. I know how that feels and I want to apologize. I just can't handle to not listen to your voice. It bothers me and makes me feel guilty" Hinata chew on her lower lip at his words. He sure as hell takes his sweet time for an impatient man but he apologizing was something. The bluette parted her lips trying to give him a response but he beat her to it. "Stand up, he's coming"

She stared at the sky waiting to see something but she didn't. Where was he? There was only a bird. A strange white bird. A strange white bird that was heading for them.

Hinata jumped back frightened when the bird lander in front of them, making the earth trembled.

"It's good to see you again, Sasori my man" A blond boy jumped off of the weird bird and walked over to Sasori. "You disappeared so suddenly. I even thought that you had abandoned me, un"

"Deidara" Was the simple reply that the redhead gave to the other.

"Cold as ever, un" Sasori looked back to where Hinata was standing with the bag on her arms.

"Shall we go?" He asked her, waiting for her to move first. The bluette hesitated and hugged her bag. This was her chance to scape. Now she could wait for him to go and then she could start a new life here, without murderers and kidnappers searching for her. Her bottom lip quivered with her thoughts and Sasori saw it.

"It's your choice" He stared at her and shrugged "You can continue with your worthless life or you can become someone who matters" Hinata looked up and saw him looking at her with his arms crossed. He was right; she wasn't doing anything important with her life. What was she doing? The bluette stood up. She was right before, this was her chance. Her chance to do something worthy. Sasori smirked and took her hand to help her jump on the clay bird.

"We can go now, Deidara"

"Hear ya" They took off on the birds not a second after. "Hey, Sasori, what's the girl's name, un?" Deidara was flying at Sasori's side and Hinata could hear him perfectly since she was behind the redhead.

"Hyuuga Hinata but you are to address her as Hikari" Deidara nodded and looked back at the front.

"A Hyuuga. Ne, is she mute or something?" Sasori looked over his shoulder to stare at Hinata before shaking his head.

"No, she is just mad at me. Haven't said anything for eight days straight. I'm beginning to think about betting on how long she can go on without talking in my presence" Hinata pinched his side at that comment and felt satisfied when Sasori flinched.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off that much, Sasori my man?" The puppeteer went quiet for a few minutes before giving his partner a short answer.

"I threw a dead body over her"

 **-X-**

"We're here, wake up" Sasori nudge Hinata's side gently to wake her up. The woman flutter her eyelids open and was amazed when she saw the shower of stars in the indigo sky. "Keep your mouth close or some insects are going to make that their home" The bluette hit his side playfully and jumped off the clay bird. "Where to, Deidara?"

"Follow me, we're not far"

The night was cold but pleasant. You could hear the crickets at your every step and the fireflies flashing in your eyes. The hoots from the owls came from almost every single tree, like they were watching their prey walk through their territory. Hinata liked it here, it was peaceful and beautiful, all that she loved. Her focus came back to the two walking before her when she didn't hear their steps anymore. Curious, she walked to Sasori's side and gave him a questioning glare, which was very stupid since it was so dark out so he didn't saw it.

"Let's get in, it's too cold out here, un" The redhead nod, took Hinata's arm and led her inside the dark cave which they had stopped in front of. They didn't get very far in because a person decided to block their way so they didn't make it any further.

"Explain" a demanding and firm voice came from the person standing in front of them, Hinata inferred that it was a man. She noticed how Sasori stood a little more close to the shadow before talking to it.

"I brought with me a woman, a Hyuuga to be exact. I supposed you have heard the rumors" The sound of the crickets came back. Hinata shifted uncomfortably on her spot due to all the time that the shadow took before giving an answer.

"I have indeed. When were you planning to inform me of this matter?"

"I am informing you now, aren't I?" Deidara snorted before covering his mouth with his hand and apologizing to the other two. Hinata stared quietly at him before returning her gaze to the shadow and the redhead.

"You are correct. Child, come here" It took the bluette a few seconds before walking the front. "What is your name?" She panicked. Did she have to talk? But, no, please Kami no! The girl was obviously shaking but the shadow was still waiting for an answer.

"She's a little troubled with talking at the moment, Pein-sama. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata but she would like to be address as Hikari" The shadow, Pein, nodded.

"Very well. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Hikari. You are to go in and sleep, in the morning you can present yourself to the rest of the members and talk to Kakuzu about your cloak. Good night"

 **-X-**

The morning was a quiet one, surprising to Hinata. She had expected it to be a little louder. The bluette stretched her body and accidentally hit the person sleeping beside her.

"Hmm" The person moved and opened its eyes to look at the responsible for waking him. "What?"

Hinata shook her head, trying to tell him that it was an accident. Apparently, he understood since his head sank back into the pillow, his red hair messy and bright against the white.

The bluette walked out of the bed and opened the door of the room. Almost no natural light was getting in but that was to be expected when you're living deep inside of a cave. Hinata followed the little bulbs of lights that were attached to the cave's roof and suddenly came close to some whispers

"…ffee! I told you to stop doing that Tobi!"

"Senpai got mad again with me! I told you it wasn't my fault. Please don't punish Tobi, Tobi was a good boy" The girl walked quietly to where the voices where coming from and found a metal door ahead. 'Weird'

"Stop making so much noise so early in the morning"

"Shut up, fish face!" **CRASH** The bluette winced, thinking twice before entering the room.

"What are you doing?" Hot breath hit the back of her neck, startling her. Hinata jumped, scared, and looked behind her.

"Y-you startled me!" The redhead grinned and leaned on the wall at the side of the metal door.

"You talked. Now I owe Deidara some money" Hinata rolled her eyes. "Want to go in?" Without waiting for an answer, Sasori opened the metal door and pushed the woman inside. All conversations/arguments stop to look at the new arrivals.

"What is this?"

"This is our new member, Kisame. Please, do call her Hikari" A shadow from the back moved. Green eyes shone reminding Hinata of Gaara. _'Gaara'_

"So you're a new member?" The green-eyed guy asked her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Pein-sama met her yesterday and gave his consent" Sasori said from her right side.

"Do you need two cloaks too?"

"Wha-"

"Don't be a drama queen, Kakuzu" The green-eyed dude, Kakuzu, shifted his gaze to the puppeteer.

"Bitch that shit costs like $20 each and last time I had to pay for both of your fucking cloaks! I am so not going through that shit again, she pays for her own"

Whilst the two went on and on over their argument, Tobi skipped to Hinata.

"Hello! My name is Tobi. Tobi wants to be your friend!" The bluette giggled and hold out her hand for the strange orange masked man.

"I am Hikari"

"You're a Hyuuga! I've never seen a Hyuuga up close before! I love your eyes" He mouth twitch

"So people had told me"

"Hey, woman, why did you decided to come here?" Hinata looked over her shoulder to a blue faced man. He had something like gills on his cheeks.

"Because"

"That is not an answer"

"I know"

' _Hinata'_ a voice whispered close to her _'Hinata'_ the woman turned around but didn't see anyone calling her name. Wait, her name? No, her name was Hikari _'Hinata'_

"Good morning" a soft but strong voice came from the direction of the metal door. Hinata rotated and stared wide eyed at the new person entering the room. "There's someone new"

"Nii-san" The person gave her a curious look with a tilt of his head. "Nii-san, it is you" She ran to him and embraced the man like her life depended on it. Snorts and chuckled were heard around the room.

"Who knew you had a sister, Itachi?"

"Yeah, an a Hyuuga, at that"

"Why didn't you told us about her?"

They kept saying things like this but the man, Itachi, wasn't listening.

"Excuse me?" The bluette put more force into the embrace

"I've missed you"

"You must have confused me with someone else, I am not your brother."

"But you are!" His methods were futile. Hinata kept pressing on that he was her older brother and so he left the matter drop, tired of fighting.

"What's the fucking ruckus so fucking early is the dammed morning?" Hidan entered the room where everyone was talking but then silence prevailed. He looked around and saw Hinata still clinging to Itachi's side. "Who's the bitch?" Hinata's eyes twitch. Sasori step up.

"She's-"

"No" Everyone eyes were on her. "Don't tell him"

"Why? You mad or something, bitch?" Another twitch in her eyes.

"I'm not angry that you called me a bitch. I'm just sad that you're so stupid and lack the creativity to call me anything else, you knuckle-dragging, inbred swamp cunt"

"And who the fucking hell do you think you are?!" Hidan stopped in front of her, furious.

"A bitch" He was fuming.

"What kind of little shit- Who are you?"

"A bitch" She answered again, face impassive. Giggled were heard on the background. He seemed like he wanted to say something back. "Have a problem with me yet?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact" The silver head barked in her face. She looked directly into his eyes with pity in hers.

"Then, cry me a river and drown yourself in it. Bye"

"Fucking whore! Do not walk away from me, come back!" He started yelling at her back. The bluette stopped walking, turned a little and gave him a simple replied.

"You should introduce your upper lip to your lower lip sometime and shut up" then turned again and walked out of the room, leaving all the people inside dying of laughter. Except for Hidan, he was breathing fire.

"She will be my next sacrifice to Jashin-sama" He muttered.

"Good luck with that" Sasori said from behind, grinning

 **-X-**

Hello lovelies! How are you lot? I know the story might confuse some people sometimes if not everyone who reads it. I did it on purpose and I'll reveal the reason behind it in like two more chapters. Forgive me for doing this to you guys; I actually love you that is why I torture you.

I brought this new chapter in hopes that you all like it! How is it? Please tell me if you liked it or not and if you want something to happened. I'll keep your requests in time.

 **Question**

 **#1: What do you think that happened with Gaara and Hinata? What was all that?**

 **#2: What do you think that put Hinata in a coma and why did she run off?**

 **#3: Who are your favorites Akatsuki member? Mine are Sasori and Hidan but I actually love all of them!**

 **And finally: When is your birthday? Mine is in January 11!**

That is everything for today; I'll start working on the next chapter soon. I also have to keep in mind my other stories. I started writing the next chapter for Handing Over but got a block while writing so I'll see if I can come back to that. My other stories are in Spanish I guess you won't be too interested in them but I have to update them too, haven't done write anything about them since May. I started school a few weeks back so THAT doesn't help my case. I'll to write a little everyday just for you lovelies! Till later!

 **DecrescentMelancholy**


End file.
